


Never Say Good-bye

by Keykie_12



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A bit of mystery?, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, The whole gang is here, but I thinks it's already obvious, just a bit of Angst, lovers to strangers, others are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keykie_12/pseuds/Keykie_12
Summary: A great field trip would've been only good if it weren't for Hyunjin getting lost on the very first day.But now, it's much better when he discovered a huge and mysterious library seemingly out of nowhere.  Which he can't help but feel a connection with.  Everything about it felt familiar to him, the building, the books, the smell of wood and earth, and even the plants that decorated the interior of the building.  But he's sure he hadn't been here before, much less, to this town, it's his first time here after all.  And more so, to discover someone just the same, who's that boy in the woods with his entrancing, beautiful voice that makes him feel so whole and complete?Furthermore, the strangest thing of all, 'How can you miss someone you haven’t ever met?'
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Never Say Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> Had the concept of this story since last year and only had the time to write this out now. Hope you like it!

It is summer in the mountains. Trees and shrubs in every direction buzz of cicadas in an attempt to call for a mate. While birds who don't get repelled by the noise remain perched at the branches, tweeting with no stop. Hyunjin stops in his tracks, finding himself daydreaming to their song. But with it also comes a wave of heat, dousing him in an ocean of fever—a torrid sink into the highest of temperatures. He sighs as he looks up to see the sun at full-blast in the sky. _A mistake_ , as his eyes are stricken in an instant by its intense rays of light, he holds a palm above his eyes to shield them. A drop of sweat falls from his forehead, turning a sharp angle at his jawline and down to the ground. 

_It’s been minutes now since he went out._

And as if his muscles spot the chance to be made aware of, they start to complain with an endless throb in his ankles and legs. The soles of his feet sting as though he’s being bitten by a thousand ants. 

Hyunjin dips his head back again, his knees buckling along. 

“Shit!” he releases with a grunt. Sensing as though there’s a boulder of rock on his shoulders, he tries to support his weight by placing both hands on his thighs. His skin is glistening and the nape of his neck damp, left defenseless against the blistering heat of the sun. 

“Gosh!” Hyunjin shouts. He straightens his back as he wipes off another bead of sweat that threatens to drop at his now soaking wet shirt. 

“Where the fuck am I?!” The cry subdues the incessant buzzing of the cicadas around him and drives the resting birds away from the trees. Even a squirrel is startled to the point it dashes up a nearby trunk. 

Hyunjin pries aside his loose bag and lifts the flask of water to his mouth. The lukewarm drink that trails down his throat in lucid streams implies that it has also suffered the same as him. Taking in gulps of water as if there’s no tomorrow, the weight in his hand began to lighten up. After several seconds, his face drops into realization. 

“Oh no,” the boy whispers, his shoulders drooping. 

Hyunjin licks his dry, chapped lips and the inside of his mouth, at the rims and at the corners of his teeth. Relishing the residual of any liquid left inside. Hoisting the blue tumbler in front of him, he turns it upside down and shakes it...He squints his eyes, _The bottle’s empty._

_Fuck._ Hyunjin scrunches up his face, his gorgeous features contorting in a sour expression. Creases appear between his eyes and nose, his eyebrows draw together in a frown. 

It’s empty and he’s still thirsty.

The water didn’t quench his thirst at all.

_Fuck._ What should he do?

“This is bad,” he says under his breath, returning the bottle to his bag. 

“Need to find a river or something,” he mumbles, “and the way back as soon as possible…” He directs his gaze at the landscape ahead of him. A cluster of green giants—trees that reach their great arms upwards in the heavens and surrounded below with thick undergrowth of shrubs and small saplings. Similar to an army going to war, they swarmed yet another entrance of the forest. Guarding their area off of any intruders and unwanted enemies. 

Hyunjin whined. He had just left a section of the forest and now, he has to enter another one. _When will he find the exit of this damned woodland maze?_

“That is...if I _do_ find my way out of here,” he sighs as he buckles the bag to his back.

His breath feels heavy as he takes in the oxygen-enriched air drifting all over the place, _the scent of wood and dust._ But more than that, sweat, and body odor. He huffs, fanning himself. 

When Hyunjin takes notice of what he had just said, he slaps his cheeks with a loud smack, “No! I shouldn’t think like this!” He sets free his swollen cheeks—both sides ruddy from the impact. 

“I will _definitely_ go back!” he states as he pumps his fist in the air. “Let’s go!” He strengthens his resolve and his eyes burn alight with blazing fire. 

He continues to move onward.

But not a few minutes later, after encountering a series of nothing but the same scene over and over again, as well as a few scratches in the head. Frustration built up and he finally decides to put an end to doubt, he stops. 

“There is no fucking way I can get out of here!!!” Hyunjin screams, pulling on a clump of his hair with a rough tug. His scalp feels like it’s burning, shrieking at him to stop it, or else they’ll be pulled off the roots but he doesn’t care. 

Hyunjin is too hysteric at the moment to care.

The forest is wide and complex, similar to a labyrinth. If only there’s a phone signal here at the mountain or even a map that he can use to navigate, maybe he wouldn’t get lost. Or perhaps if he just restrained his urge to explore the forest path so early in the morning, he wouldn’t be here now, in this particular situation. A whimsical decision of his to learn more about this place’s ancient history, because that’s what this trip is supposed to be in the first place. _A class historical field trip._

_With his class_ — _a group of people,_ he says in his head. Taunting himself.

Hyunjin soon calms down and undoes his messy nest of a ponytail, his hand raking through his hair—dry, tangled locks of hair, preventing him from combing it straight. Not even a second has passed by when he groans out a low rumbling sound. 

He clicks his mouth with a _tsk._

“A-ah-h~” he draws the word at the back of his throat.

“I give up!” he flops at the ground, removing his bag and ignoring the rough debris of rocks, small branches, scraps of nuts, and other things he doesn’t care about beneath his body.

He isn’t at the clearing anymore, so the harsh light of the sun is filtered by the tree foliage. Fragments of light descending softly on his body. He didn’t bother to shield it with a palm either, and just allows it to shine on his face.

The gentle breeze puts Hyunjin at ease. Gentle pats in his bare skin and swift brushes to his hair. The air carried with it the rich fragrance of leaves and loam. And due to his entire body covered with sweat, the wind also brings about temporary coolness that pricks goosebumps all over his skin. But most of all, the gust of wind also carries yet another passenger— _a sound_ —light as a feather, like dandelions being blown away through the sky. A smooth, velvet chord stirs in his ears, subtle whispers lingering in the air. It sows deep resonance within his chest, similar to a tower bell chiming. 

Hyunjin hears a hum of _words_. 

“... _Never say goodbye—”_

He closes his eyes as he delights in the warmth. Of the peaceful and comfy sensation of the atmosphere, of the dreamy and mellow lullaby that seems to have come from somewhere.

_“Because we are one_

_Because we will walk together in the same dream—”_

…

It feels like someone is really singing…

Somewhere…

In the woods...

Wait.

Wait a minute.

_Wait!_

He blinks his eyes open, sitting up straight in an instant.

 _A lullaby?!!_ He exclaims in his mind.

Hyunjin strains his hearing, cupping his hands behind his ears as if it’ll help him listen to what the voice is saying. Fortunately, it works.

“...— _Even if you lose your way for a moment or get lonely—”_

With a snap of a branch, he rises from the dusty ground. He twirls his body around, bending his neck left and right. Attempting to pinpoint the location of where the sound is coming from. 

A note gets hit.

With a lithe motion of a swan, he pivots his feet in the opposite direction. Hyunjin runs ahead, stopping not even for a second to take a rest. He seems to be a magnet pulled by heavy gravity, a force that attracts him towards the center of the earth, towards something— _or someone._

“— _You don't cry_

_Only say hello when we meet again_

_Never cry—”_ The song continues.

Ignoring the thorny bushes pricking below his legs and of the splinters that embed themselves deep into the skin of his palm, he shoves the tall and grassy plants away. Even unmindful of the scratches cutting on his face caused by the piercing tips of low branches hovering on top of his head. He almost broke an ankle when he tripped, but ignores the aching pain of his feet and continues to dash. 

_Just a little bit closer!_

He rushes forward with more speed.

_I’m almost there!_

“ _—Longer than tomorrow, farther than eternity_

_I love you.”_

Hyunjins stops.

In a split second, with the movements of a self-proclaimed professional photographer, Hyunjin fishes out his camera and snaps a quiet shot of the storybook scene in front of him. 

An enormous structure towered over his body, a house imitating the image of medieval cottages or country houses. Crosses of brown and white enforced upon the walls, sets of woody windows separated into parts plastered all over them. And trails of vines glide through the cracks and corners, little buds of sleeping flowers hang to the stem. However, as he lets his eyes travel above, all of his attention is stolen by a figure sitting by the windowsill. 

Brown hair, from rich caramels to the deep earthy hues, is tousled up by the wind. The boy’s lean form is fitted in a delicate blue shirt and his dangling legs in black trousers. His bare feet exposed to the humid air, and hands gripping at the edge of the open window. The boy along with the house beams and splendid in the light of the summer day. 

Hyunjin is left breathless.

But that’s only for a moment as his lungs immediately demand for air, a much-needed supply of oxygen for the extensive energy Hyunjin just drained them out of.

He vents out a stream of choking coughs, frantic, gasping for air. _That went in the wrong pipe._

“...Uhm,” A voice says, “Are you doing well?” 

Hyunjin raises a finger to indicate giving him a minute, and the stranger seems to have understood as he doesn’t hear another word. 

He regains his normal breathing after a few jabs in the chest and releases a short wheeze that sounds like a strangled cry of a cat. He blows out his cheeks and senses the heat creep into his nape once again. 

“I-I…” he fiddles with the camera. “S-sorry I-I guess I should’ve asked for permission first.”

“No worries, you are fine.” A faint giggle emits from above, similar to the soft chime of bells it tickles Hyunjin’s ears. He cranes his neck up and glances at the boy.

Hyunjin doesn’t know why, but there’s a swelling in the pit of his stomach. Not the sort of thing that makes him vomit out of nausea but rather, it’s of something else. The sensation of something warm and bubbly swirling inside. At the back of his mind, he already knows what the feeling is. But that should be impossible. Because as much as he is aware, it’s similar to what he feels when he is away at home for a very, _very_ long time. Away from his house and family for the period that he needed to stay at the dorms of his college. The feeling of sadness when leaving his twin for even a fraction of a second to downright agony during the time his little star, _his baby dog_ , went to the heavens above. To feel this emotion should be impossible because it’s meant for someone he should have already met. 

_To miss someone_. 

But here he is, staring at a complete stranger. Whom he feels as though a missing part of him filled up the second he saw _him._

_How can you miss someone you haven’t ever met?_

“ _—_ It seems you are thinking of something?” the boy’s words break Hyunjin out of his contemplation. 

He stammers, “I-I- Just thinking about how your house looks beautiful!” _An excuse._

“I see…” The stranger smiles at him, and it’s the brightest smile he has ever seen second to Felix’s. “This house is quite old... _too old_ if I say so myself,” the stranger taps the window’s glass, “it has been here to accompany me through a lot of time.”

At the mention of ‘ _too old’_ , Hyunjin’s eyes light up. “Then, the house is historic!” 

“Steeply pitched-roofs, half-timbering, herringbone brickwork, tall mullioned windows, and pillared porches! A Tudorbethan’s structure, right?!” He points at each object he identifies. 

The stranger mumbles something he couldn’t hear.

“Huh?” Hyunjin blinks, as recognition dawns on him and he immediately clamps his mouth shut. 

_Oh no, he went and did it._ Even after Jeongin’s numerous warnings of him to stop tattling the moment someone mentions something historical, he still couldn't stop himself. Jeongin nailed it into his mind that ‘normal’ people would find it weird. And when he asked Jeongin himself if he finds it weird, he said _no, because we’re abnormal too_.

Hyunjin can feel the heat reach the top of his head. “R-Right! I-It’s not like I’m saying your house looks old or...something.” 

He gestures an arm wide in the air, he accidentally swats a passing butterfly. 

Hyunjin gasps. “Oh my God! I-I’m so sorry, didn’t mean that to happen!” He lowers his head to look for the expected carcass of the poor butterfly.When at the corner of his eyes, he glimpses at a lucent blue color. He sighs in relief as the butterfly, unscathed, flies by him.

“A-anyway! I-It’s supposed to be a compliment, cause’ it’s the most popular style in the past!”

Taking a risk and peeking at the reaction of the stranger, Hyunjin feels like a bomb is dropped at him. The boy fixes his gaze at him, with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. 

Now he’s done it.

It’s the end.

He smacks a palm against his forehead. _Idiot._

He just revealed he’s a weirdo, _who talks about something like that? It’s creepy and freaky and nerdy._

Just when he’s sure the stranger is about to shoo him away— 

“I am certain it is,” the stranger said amusedly. 

Hyunjin’s drooping head instantly whips up to him. 

“I-I...You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Why would I? There is no reason to think so.”

Hyunjin opens and closes his mouth, not able to find the right words to say. The stranger smiles, but this time, Hyunjin can see that it doesn't reach the boy’s eyes. 

“You remind me of someone I knew before. That person reads plenty of books, which was why he knew a lot. Similar to you.”

Hyunjin feels doused by regret in an instant, his chest tightening. Again, he doesn’t know why.

“Really? Cool, I like reading too.” Though it mainly ranges from cackling out loud to webtoons and crying to fictional novels, as well as happily learning history in relation to interior and exterior design. 

“I am certain of that. If not, what other reason did you come here to the library then?” The boy leaps off the sill and lands inside the building. “You arrived to read books, did you not?” 

“I-What?” _A library_? Hyunjin didn’t expect that. Looking at it clearly, the house is simply too large to be called just as a ‘house’. The idea of it being a mansion crossed his mind once with it being far away from the hustle and bustle of the town and the whole place seems to be secluded, like a private property. He gets scared at the notion of trespassing, given that only his friends have the guts to do something like that. But...That’s exactly it, no one would also be able to imagine the building to be a ‘library’ with how it appeared neither too grandiose like the library on their campus or the homey structure of his hometown’s local library. 

“Wait for a moment. I will open the doors for you,” the boy said one last time before retreating further in the shadows of the building.

A _click_ , and the door ahead of him opens. 

“Forgive me, the past few days have been quiet,” the boy shows up by the entrance. “I did not expect any visitors to come by,” he beckons him over with a nod. 

“I-” _Actually just want to ask for directions back._ But, _a swing by the library couldn’t hurt._ Plus hanging out with a cute guy, it’s killing two birds with one stone. 

“Okay,” Hyunjin shrugs and enters the library.

His feet stand rooted on the ground the second he makes it inside. Blinking his eyes away from blurry blotches as he perceives more light than expected, after regaining his focus, the world that greets his sight leaves him at a loss for words.

_Snap._ Hyunjin lifts his finger off the shutter button. Coming to observe the inside of the library through the lens of the quaint viewfinder. 

The library is vast. A wide opening in the middle, unrestricted by the partition of floors with soft, yellow light dripping from above and through the corners of the walls. Hyunjin looks up to notice a round skylight on the roof, partitioned into eight parts. Including a huge, glistening chandelier _—_ the shape of a flower hanging at the very center. Waves of familiarity washed over him each step he takes, _Deja vu?_

He drops his things on the small parlor just beside the entrance on the right, breathing in the scent of the place. 

“Wood, smoke and earth…?” 

“Well, what a surprise,” a voice says. Hyunjin directs his gaze at the opposite side of him. The stranger taps a finger on the counter, pulling out a piece of card from one of the drawers.

“What is?” Hyunjin asks.

“Those who come by. They, more often than not describe the scent of the library as either ‘chocolate,’ ‘coffee,’ or ‘old.’ I could not disagree less, but I prefer your choice of words better.”

Hyunjin blushes with a mumble of ‘ _oh_ ’. 

The stranger halts his movements, stiff. “Excuse my rudeness, but it seems like I forgot to introduce myself,” he bows his body to a perfect ninety degrees. 

Hyunjin dismisses it with a flail of his arms along with a brisk shaking of his head. “No! It’s not your fault at all.” 

Now that he notices it, the boy in front of him speaks so _archaic-ly?_ Similar to how he heard his grandfather talk to him when he was still alive. He feels awkward about the stranger’s formality, twirling the beads of his bracelet—a nervous habit of his. 

“My name is Kim Seungmin. It is nice to meet you.” Seungmin extends out a hand. Hyunjin takes it on his own, immediately, warmth spreads from his palm to his entire body.

“Hwang Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s fine.” 

Seungmin presents the card from earlier and gives it to him, “Your library card. Do tell me when you are ready to borrow.” 

“Seriously?!” His voice cracks at the end, his palm already receiving the card and a quick glance on it reveals his name across the parchment. _Neat and tidy_ , eloquent writing as each letter curls into graceful tendrils. 

Seungmin grins, his eyes affectionate the way a mother would stare at her child, “Yes, by all means.” 

Hyunjin couldn’t take the attention and avert his eyes away. Feeling as though he will get entrapped by that melting honey eyes if he admired any longer. 

“O-okay,” he proceeds to venture inside the library. 

The walls are covered with rows and rows of leather-bound books, thousands of titles must be contained in here and Hyunjin couldn’t contain his excitement as he jumps from one foot to the other. He couldn’t wait to read some. First, the floor below. He discovers that the main floor isn’t actually the first floor, rather, the second _—_ which is an interior balcony that goes around the area, overlooking the floor below. Upon seeing that another floor opens beneath, he descends through a flight of stairs. Hyunjin wonders for a second why there isn’t anyone else here except for the both of them, but then remembers Seungmin’s words from earlier. ‘ _T_ _he past few days had been quiet,’_ coupled with the fact that the location proves difficult to find _—_ Hyunjin has to be lost in order to find it _—_ it’s no wonder no one is around. 

Observing the whole place, Hyunjin feels it’s such a shame that he’s the only one who can marvel at its beauty. The place seemingly in a state of golden hour in every nook and cranny, golden dust flickers across the area. A place where a person can let loose all of their troubles and relax. Hyunjin kind of wanted to stay forever. _Truly a hidden gem._

A striking blue catches his attention. He stops on his tracks and pulls the book out of the shelf. 

‘ _When the stars fall’_ catchy title and a beautiful cover, dotted whites across the consuming darkness of the night sky. He guesses it’s going to be a story about a celebrity or something, considering the word ‘star’ and all—he blindly associates the word to superstars or idols— but gets it wrong as he reads the synopsis in the back.

“A prestigious astronomer who reads the stars...Falling down from eminence?”

_Oh well,_ at least he got the gist of it. He resumes searching for another book, he plans to borrow two in any case. And with great luck, be able to finish it within three days. After all, the trip isn’t going to last that long, _only six days left_. He tucks the book between his side and continues scanning the shelves. Also the reason being, the cover reminds him of his best friend a lot. Because while he has this odd fixation on historical buildings, Felix has an unhealthy obsession over the stars, the constellations, and the bullshits it means. One time he and his group of friends went stargazing, Hyunjin and the others almost undertook the privilege of experiencing the pain of ripping their ears off their heads. Felix was unstoppable—a force to be reckoned with. Or perhaps it’s simply because of the constellations Felix has on his face, that urges him to take it. Hyunjin thinks of lending it to him after he finishes reading—

A flare of red. Hyunjin takes notice of it.

A history book.

Hyunjin picks the spine with little to no delay.

_A war dated a hundred years ago_ , now this thing is interesting. It was a war that he has not yet heard about, related to this place—this small town that his class decided to explore. 

_A great source for the field trip,_ Hyunjin grins at the idea of knowing something his classmates don't know, maybe his professor would even give him extra credits for being geared up. ‘ _Model student’ here I come!_ He huffs, visualizing the annoying figure of Jisung calling out to him as being a _‘smartass’_ while rolling his eyes. Hyunjin snorts at the notion, he isn’t intelligent for no reason.

The peeled leather surface scrapes against his finger and a loose thread hanging from the bottom entices him all the more to read. Some pages are marked with pressed flowers, implied by the lifting of papers and faint floral scent in certain sections. _This meant it was read countless times already._

“Found a book you fancy yet?” Someone says from behind.

In the spur of a moment, Hyunjin shouts and leaps from his position, turning around in reflex. His hand moving on its own as he tries to smack the sudden intruder with the book. 

_Bam!_ He hits something solid.

Next thing he knows, a person is kneeling in front of him—a hand on their forehead. Seungmin gapes at him, his eyes wide open and starting to glisten with tears. Hyunjin’s heart drops to the floor along with the books he carries. _He shouldn’t have learned self-defense from Felix and Changbin._

“Fuck! Seungmin?! I’m sorry!” And as if fate is mocking him, Hyunjin trips on nothing but air (most likely due to his loose shoelaces) when he tries to help Seungmin up. 

“Shit!” another curse.

Hyunjin feels gravity pull on him hard to the ground and he closes his eyes, waiting for the impact. Colliding on something soft with his lips along the way as well as hearing another sharp intake of air besides his. 

On the cold floor, something squirms beneath him. 

“Hyunjin?” A voice says, tone hushed and meek. Hyunjin can sense a puff of air close to his ear. His eyes flutter open, and when he realizes the situation he’s in, his body tenses up, well aware of the fact that Seungmin was under him.

_Thanks to the stars,_ Seungmin can't see what a blushing mess he is. 

Unfortunate but fortunate at the same time, Hyunjin’s face is directed to the herringbone-patterned wooden floor. Seungmin’s head is also not on his view, but near enough that all he needs to do is to bend his head a little bit and he’ll come into contact with the boy’s cheeks. Even so, the fast thumping of his heart that leans on the other’s chest might be a clear indication.

“Hyunjin?” The person in question feels a pat on his waist. “Are you fine? Does some thing hurt? Do you feel uncomfortable?”

Hyunjin shakes his head, lips grazing into Seungmin’s hair. The other suddenly burst out into laughter and Hyunjin can feel the buzz trembling from within their close proximity.

“Such a peculiar method of courting,” Seungmin whispers besides Hyunjin’s ear, the words echoing in his mind.

Hyunjin shivers, his heart jumps into overdrive and releases a combustion of adrenaline. Sparks fizzle all over his body, biting every nerve endings into heightened sensitivity. _Did they? Really?_ Hyunjin recalls the soft bump he felt earlier. _No way._ There’s a rush of energy from the place where Seungmin places his hand on his back. Hyunjin tries to withdraw but the scent of fresh air, similar to waking up at the breaking dawn, compels him not to. He instead buries his head at the crook of Seungmin’s neck further. _Why is he doing something like this?_ He can’t explain why. There are too many questions rolling in his mind yet not a single sign of any answer. But all of those thoughts are thrown out of the windows as something warm and fuzzy seized him. With the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, he feels as though everything is perfect. With how Seungmin’s subtle touches—a soft touch threading through his dark hair, smooth like flowing river—and Hyunjin’s arms holding on him tight, both of their hearts beating as one.

Then there’s a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Like the feeling of being afloat, nestled in the lull of clouds and sunshine. He couldn't see it but he could sense it. But then the sensation is gone in a flash.

“Hyunjin,” the call sounded distant at first, but then chimes nearer the next second. He feels the hand stopped caressing his head, “The sun has begun to retire. You should too, it is time to go.”

Hyunjin flutters an eyelid open, rubbing his drowsy eyes. _What?... What time is it? What...happened?_

They are back at the parlor near the entrance and Hyunjin finds himself laying on top of a couch. _Did he faint?_ His head throbs in response. _Yep, definitely._ He must’ve slammed his head too hard earlier. 

“My bad,” he stands up, caressing his heavy head as support. His vision spins out of control, everything is swirling into a vortex and he utters out a curse as a ringing sound invades his ears. _Tinnitus,_ he rubs it away too. 

Warmth fondles his forehead, and he leans on the touch. In an instant, the storm inside his head settles down. However, the warmth goes away as fast as it had also come. He sees Seungmin standing behind the counter now. 

“I will see you again, be safe on your journey back.”

“I-” Hyunjin gulps. He doesn’t know the way back. _Heck_ , he can’t even exit the damn forest. 

“Follow the path in front of the library and you will be back in no time,” Seungmin says, even without having the need of Hyunjin asking him. _Is it obviously written on his face?_

“Thanks,” he slips his bag on his shoulders, turning the door open as he glances at the boy. “Goodb _—”_

_“_ Never.” Hyunjin flinches at the disruption.

Seungmin takes in a deep breath, a smile on his face, “A word I do not prefer, most of all, is when you say good-bye to me.” He trails off, muttering the last words that Hyunjin isn't able to catch. 

“Oh,” Hyunjin blurts out in response, but soon regains his bearing. He isn't the sort of ‘farewell’ person either, the thought of saying ‘goodbye’ also irks him to no end. Good thing Seungmin caught him before he could do so, or else he might regret it later. 

“See you later then,” he beams to Seungmin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the story!


End file.
